


Tanum Has Sex With All His Friends Part 2

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been over a week now, Tanum writes, and then pauses to chew on the end of his pen. It had been ten days, fourteen hours, and, um, somewhere between 15 to 45 minutes depending on whether you counted from the beginning or the end, but even in a private diary he isn’t sure if he’s willing to go into that level of detail. Counting hours and minutes is embarrassing even in his head. We haven’t talked about- he starts, and then crosses that out. Havi hasn’t brought it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanum Has Sex With All His Friends Part 2

_It’s been over a week now,_ Tanum writes, and then pauses to chew on the end of his pen. It had been ten days, fourteen hours, and, um, somewhere between 15 to 45 minutes depending on whether you counted from the beginning or the end, but even in a private diary he isn’t sure if he’s willing to go into that level of detail. Counting hours and minutes is embarrassing even in his head. _We haven’t talked about-_ he starts, and then crosses that out. _Havi hasn’t brought it up._

The bell above the door rings, and Tanum looks up from the seat behind the counter of the shop where he’s curled around the leather diary (journal! Journals were cooler, journals were for adults, not dumb teenagers worrying about dumb events-that-in-retrospect-may-have-been-mistakes they made with their best friends).

Arnam comes into the shop, and Tanum quickly shuts the journal. Arnam is, well, fine, and they’re friends, but…

Arnam isn’t the kind of guy who you wanted to talk to about your big fat crush on your best friend who you might’ve accidentally had sex with and then neither of you had mentioned the incident for ten days afterward. The Incident, actually. It already has capital letters in Tanum’s head.

Anyway, Arnam isn’t the kind of guy you talked to about that stuff.

But, of course, even though they are friends and all, Arnam is the kind of guy who knows exactly what questions you don’t want him to ask, and then asks them anyway. “Hey, Tanum. What are you writing about looking all deadly serious?” he says, sitting on the counter and leaning over idly to open the journal.

Tanum snatches it back. “Private stuff. None of your business! A guy can have his own private thoughts, can’t he?”

Arnam grins a fancy grin and runs a hand through his fancy white hair. He’s always turned out perfectly, and it’s not that Tanum feels inadequate exactly, because Tanum knows he’s also cute enough, but, well, when you didn’t have the money for fancy clothes and haircuts… “What, like stuff about your girlfriend?”

Tanum is proud that he only pauses for a moment before shrugging and saying mulishly, “I said it’s none of your business.”

“Your boyfriend, then?” Arnam teases, and shit, Tanum clenches his jaw praying that it doesn’t happen, but it’s the curse of being red-headed and he knows that color blooms across his cheeks.

Arnam looks slightly taken aback, but then brings his legs up, spins around so he’s facing Tanum behind the counter, and leans forward eagerly. “Who is it? Someone I know?”

“I _said,_ it’s none of your business, shut up and go away if you’re just going to be a pain in the ass!” Tanum snaps.

Arnam glowers at him, then tries to grab the journal from Tanum. Tanum jerks it away, but Arnam jumps off the edge of the counter and goes for it again, and Tanum is forced to lunge out of Arnam’s way. Arnam bats at Tanum’s hand, and he almost drops the book, but instead mutters a quick spell and the journal rises into the air to dangle tantalizingly above their heads, out of reach. He grins triumphantly at Arnam.

That is, until Arnam stands on his tiptoes and snatches the book with the tips of his fingers, because Tanum had forgotten to take into account that Arnam was a couple of inches taller than him. He feels his stomach drop as Arnam grabs the book, and attacks Arnam before he can so much as crack the cover.

Under the rain of blows from Tanum, Arnam is forced to drop the book and grab Tanum’s wrists. Tanum quickly kicks the journal out of reach of both of them, and they stand there breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

Arnam twists his mouth into a rueful smile. “Guess your secret boyfriend really _is_ secret, huh?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Tanum shouts, and since his arms are still being held, aims a kick at Arnam’s shins.

Arnam deftly sidesteps the kick, and when Tanum is off balance, pushes him back against the wall so there’s no room between them for Tanum to kick him again. “What is it then, unrequited love?” he jeers, and Tanum squirms with discomfort.

“Is it Haaaavi?” Arnam breathes that right into his ear, drawing out Havi’s name, and Tanum’s whole body shivers, except instead of cold its heat that burns across his skin. He also feels himself go red all the way to the tips of his ears at the (correct) guess. Goddammit!

Also, uh, what? Up until now it was just a fight, but that was definitely. Something else. Something else for sure.

He feels Arnam’s teeth nip his earlobe and he squirms again. “What the hell, man?” he says, his voice coming out a lot squeakier than he really meant it to.

“Well,” Arnam says. “If you don’t have a boyfriend, this is fine, right?”

“Ah,” says Tanum. There’s…definitely some logic missing there, and he’s still pissed at Arnam anyway, but Arnam presses the length of his body against Tanum’s and Tanum thinks, _Well…_

He can’t help but look reflexively over at the door, trying to remember what time it is, trying to remember when Havi said he was coming over. Not that, like, there’s any reason Havi shouldn’t know about this. It had been ten days and Havi hadn’t said anything, _clearly_ it didn’t mean much to him. It wasn’t like they were _dating._

Arnam tries to kiss him on the mouth, and Tanum turns his face away, saying, “Ugh, no.” Arnam looks horribly offended at that and bites Tanum’s lower lip anyway. Okay, he’ll admit that isn’t _bad,_ but Tanum pulls away from the kiss. Arnam glares at him and releases one of Tanum’s hands to wind his hand into Tanum’s hair, jerking his head back.

But really, Tanum thinks, he shouldn’t worry. It’s none of Havi’s business who Tanum does it with. It’s none of Tanum’s business who Havi does it with either. It was a one-time thing. Just like this…whatever Arnam is going for here…is a one-time thing. Yeah.

He’s jerked back to reality when Arnam bites down on his neck, hard enough to bruise although not break the skin, and Tanum _whines,_ an involuntary desperate sound. Tanum grew up with older brothers, he knows how to take a hit. But now, with his skin already hot and sensitive, it feels different from fighting with his siblings. The sting of the bite makes his whole body tingle and he arches his neck against Arnam’s mouth. He can hear the ugly smirk when Arnam responds in his best high-born voice, breath hot against the painful spot, “Just the kind of reaction one would expect from a poor shopkeeper.”

It’s stupidly antagonistic. Even Tanum can tell it’s just meant to provoke him to take this further, but he takes the bait anyway. He grabs the front of Arnam’s shirt and drags him down behind the counter – pile of junk with planks on top really, plenty of cover for doing...stuff like this.

They briefly struggle on the floor, and Tanum ends up on top straddling Arnam’s lap, both of them panting slightly from the scuffle. In retort, Arnam bites his neck again, then his collarbone, and slides his hands up over Tanum’s stomach, scratching lightly. Tanum clenches his fists in the back of Arnam’s shirt, fighting not to make a noise. Okay, as fights go this is kind of a weird one, but he is _not_ going to lose!

Tanum gets some satisfaction from tearing open Arnam’s probably expensive shirt. The buttons fly everywhere, and in the messy shop there’s no way Arnam will find them all again. Arnam makes a surprised noise, and he slides his hands down Arnam’s chest – he’s in good shape where Tanum is soft around the stomach, which just makes Tanum more annoyed – and reaches to undo his belt, hoping he can find a way to wreck that too, when –

They both freeze instantly when the doorbell rings again. Tanum yanks down his shirt and – no, there’s nothing he can do about his hair anyway – jumps upright, fumbling to get his glasses straight. “Sorry, I was just – dropped my glasses, looking for them on the floor – “

Thank the Gods it isn’t Havi, but a dwarf who gives him a slightly strained smile and starts browsing the shop. Tanum stands behind the counter, trying to subtly kick Arnam out of the way, hoping Arnam will take the hint and crawl into the back room.

He doesn’t, because _apparently_ he’s decided to be a complete shithead today. Instead he backs up into the nook underneath the counter and starts undoing the buttons on Tanum’s pants. Panicking slightly, Tanum kicks him harder, carefully watching the dwarf, but the counter is more than waist-high and the dwarf looks absorbed in the book he’s browsing. Tanum looks down into Arnam’s smirking face and shakes his head violently. Arnam just raises one eyebrow – because he can do that, of course – and takes Tanum into his mouth.

Tanum makes a quickly cut-off noise like “Nff-!!!”, then grips the edge of the counter and tries to breathe slowly and steadily. This is _so_ embarrassing, but also – well, he’s just a little – doing this kind of thing with someone right there is kind of – hot? He can feel his face turning bright red, and looks up, away from Arnam. Arnam drags his tongue along the underside of Tanum’s dick and Tanum bites his lip hard to keep from making noise as heat races from his face to curl in the bottom of his stomach. This is – well, he can handle it as long as he doesn’t have to concentrate on anything but breathing normally.

But apparently the universe _hates_ him, because the dwarf decides he likes the book he’s been reading, and walks up to the counter. Tanum clenches his hands on the edge and smiles a very strained smile at the customer. “Did you find, um, what you were…looking for?”

“…I was wondering if you had the second volume,” the dwarf says dubiously, looking like he was regretting asking at all.

They did, Tanum is pretty sure, but Arnam hears the conversation and takes it as an opportunity to suck enthusiastically, so Tanum just turns _about_ the color of a beet and shakes his head no.

“Then I’ll just take this one.” The dwarf lays the book on the counter and Tanum tries to collect himself and remember how much it cost. Five silver pieces, he thinks, but that would probably make the dwarf haggle with him so –

“Two sil- _ver pieces!”_ he says, except Arnam does something where he swirls his tongue around and Tanum’s mind goes “??!!!??” and his voices goes up an octave halfway through the sentence.

The dwarf gives him a very strange look, quickly digs out two silver pieces, takes his book, and hurries away.

“Is he gone?” Arnam says loudly before the door is quite shut behind the dwarf and Tanum kicks him again, hissing, _“Shut up!!”_  But Arnam just laughs triumphantly and wraps his arms around Tanum’s knees, pulling him down behind the counter again.

“You’re an asshole,” Tanum pants, punching Arnam in the shoulder. Arnam smirks – like an asshole – and catches Tanum’s hand. He unfolds Tanum’s fingers and brings his index finger to his mouth, biting down and sucking. Tanum gasps and shudders. This is way too one-sided, he decides, and pulls his hand away. He scoots closer to Arnam and palms his dick through his pants.

Arnam’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open in a gasp, although he quickly closes it again. Tanum grins and dips his hand wet with saliva into Arnam’s pants, taking hold of his dick and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

Arnam’s head falls back and he closes his eyes. He goes from half-hard to completely hard almost immediately when Tanum touches him so Tanum leans forward to breathe into his ear teasingly, “What, are you new at this?” (Like Tanum has so much experience, but he’s got to get revenge for the under-the-counter blowjob somehow.)

When Tanum whispers into his ear Arnam groans, then frowns and pushes Tanum back. Not expecting it, Tanum loses his balance and falls backward against some staffs, which go clattering to the floor. “Oww,” he complains, rubbing his head, but Arnam is crouched over him and he pushes his thigh between Tanum’s legs as he unbuttons his own pants.

Not to be outdone and maybe not thinking things through as much as he should have, Tanum unbuttons and kicks off his pants – also kicking Arnam in the process, possibly on purpose - and Arnam shoves him back so he’s half sitting with his back against the wall. He grinds their hips together and leans in to lick Tanum’s neck where he’d bitten him earlier. His tongue is cool against Tanum’s heated skin, and Tanum makes that embarrassing whiny noise again. Tanum grabs Arnam’s back for support as he arches into Arnam’s touch, purposely digging in his fingernails to leave scratches. Arnam squirms against the pain.

Arnam wraps his hand around both of their dicks and strokes, and Tanum adds his own hand, the other one resting on the back of Arnam’s neck. Soon they’re just quietly panting with their foreheads leaning together, the aggression abandoned for the moment.

Tanum comes first, although he justifies it by Arnam having done that whole counter blowjob thing, and anyway Arnam tenses and shudders against him almost immediately after. If that counted as losing, it wasn’t by much.

They’re lying in a heap, breathing heavily, when Tanum looks up at the clock and realizes Havi said he was going to be here ten minutes ago. He scrambles to his feet, tucking himself back in and straightening his clothes – no, his hair is a totally lost cause at this point. “Put your clothes on,” he tells Arnam, maybe a little meaner than he meant for it to come out.

Arnam frowns. “What, no afterglow?” he says sarcastically as he puts himself back together.

“Havi’s supposed to come over, so –“ Tanum winces as he sees Arnam’s expression sour.

“Oh, so your _important_ friend is coming.” Arnam runs a hand through his hair and it settles back into perfect waves. At least he still has half the buttons on his shirt missing.

Tanum punches him in the shoulder again. “Uh, I just don’t want him to see his friends doing it on the floor of the shop?! Like, would you want to run into me and Havi – “

Arnam sets his jaw angrily, and looks like he’s about to say something else when the bell rings and Havi comes in. Tanum and Arnam both jump and look around guiltily.

Havi shuts the door behind him and looks at them, confused. “Hi guys?”

“Goodbye,” says Arnam pointedly, and pushes his way past Havi out of the shop. Havi watches him go, then turns back to Tanum, gesturing behind himself to where Arnam had stormed out. “What’s wrong with him?”

Tanum shrugs. “I dunno, he’s just…in a bad mood. I guess.”

“Did you guys have a fight?” Havi moves closer and Tanum turns away quickly, but too late. Havi spots something and frowns. “Tanum, seriously, you’re really red and your neck looks bruised, did you guys get in a – “

Tanum plasters a grin on his face, and turns back around. “Yeah, we – “

But it’s too late – he sees realization cross Havi’s face, and the worry turns into….something blank.

“We got into a fight, yeah,” Tanum says desperately. “We…he was being an asshole like he does, and I was just in a bad mood, and I didn’t wanna take it – “

“Sure,” says Havi. “Whatever. Look, I’ve gotta go. I’ve got stuff to do. Sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He backs up and opens the door again, turning around before he leaves to give Tanum one more carefully blank look. The door shuts behind him with another tinkle of the bell.

Tanum winces as he touches the developing bruise on his neck. He didn’t have time to put on a scarf before Havi came in, and anyway it would have been weird to wear a scarf in hot weather like this – right? Whatever. It’s, like, not any of Havi’s business anyway! It was a one-time thing, just like the thing with Havi was _apparently_ a one-time thing! Tanum picks up a pearl button off the seat and scowls at it.

He opens the journal again and looks at his halfway finished entry from earlier. _Havi hasn’t brought it up._ Well, if _that_ didn’t make Havi bring it up, it sure as hell looked like he wasn’t going to talk about it ever.

He sits down heavily on the seat and runs his hands through his hair. There’s like, no chance that doing that made it look any better, but it’s not like anybody _cared anyway,_ did they? He picks up the pen again and writes, _I think it might have been a mistake to go as far as we did, but I can’t say that to him now._


End file.
